The Scattered Senshi
by ShineAquaIllusion
Summary: Chapter four is ready to go
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Five years after the defeat of Galaxia the sailor senshi are once again reincarnated to combat chaos.

But this time something went wrong very wrong, they were separated. Spread across the globe their memories unable to return the senshi are powerless to stop the darkness that threats to destroy their home worlds.

*****************************

"Luna, the darkness is returning we need to find the girls and return their memories." said Artemis a white cat

"I know Artemis but you know as well as I do that the girls have been scattered across the globe. We can't et to all of them in time." Argued Luna a purple cat.

"This new darkness will destroy the girls home planets and then come here to destroy Earth, before the all the girls will get their memories back."

They stop lowering their heads trying to figure out some way that they can return the senshi's memories before it is two late.

"Luna, we could awaken the Guardians" he said quickly looking excited.

"No!!!!!" Luna shrieked back at him, "Artemis that is out of the question. You know what will happen if the senshi aren't strong enough to control them. They destroyed a planet last time. Queen Serenity was almost killed sealing them away."

"The Girls are so much stronger now than they were during the silver millennium. I think that the senshi have more than enough power to control them."

"Artemis we can't"

"Luna we don't have a choice." he snapped at her.

"Alright." she finally said have heartedly "We'll need to get somewhere their sailor energy is this fairly strong. That should make it easier to brake the seal."

"The TV station."

"Lets go."

***************************************

The to cats raced to the TV station as quickly as possible.

"Head to the roof." Luna shouted.

Reaching the roof "Are you ready for this Luna."

"No, but, here we go anyway."

Luna flipped into the are and suddenly their was a stone tablet with ten makings on it laying between. The crescent moons on their foreheads began to glow.

"Guardians of the senshi we beckon thee. Awaken from you imprisonment. Guardians of ice, water, wind, thunder, fire, time, rebirth, light, and love come forth and seek out the ones you were meant to guard. Guardians we release you from your imprisonment."

Suddenly from the tablet burst forth nine balls of energy. emerald green, sapphire blue, golden orange, fire red, silver, aqua, navy, purple, black.

"You are the guardians of the sailor senshi" Luna cried, "Go find them and awaken their memories."

With that the guardians sped off to find their respective senshi.

"Come on Luna we have to get Momaru's apartment, before we don't have enough energy left to release the earth gaurdian."

"Right"

With that the cats rush off to Momaru's apartment to release the last of the guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

The halls Hebe Elementary School are quite after a day of classes. A lone girl walks the halls looking slightly uneasy. Walking around a corner she sees the person that she has been looking for the school nurse.

"Excuse me miss Setsuna" said a small elementary school girl with a short black bob of hair with purple low lights.

A tall woman in a nurses outfit with long green hued haired turned around to face the girl. "Yes, Oh Hotaru what can I help you with?"

"This may sound kind of odd."

"Go ahead what is it?"

"Well sometimes I can feel like energy from things I don't really know how to explain it. But your energy kind of feels like mine and I was wondering if you could feel it to." said Hotaru very sheepishly lowering her head down.

Setsuna knelt down in front of the girl "I know exactly what your talking about."

Hotaru looked raised with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes, I can feel this energy to there was some kind of large energy release last night from somewhere around Japan."

"So that is what I felt but, we're in California, to feel an energy spike from that far away…."

"Yes, it must be really powerful."

"Miss Setsuna why can we feel this energy and what do you think it is?"

" I don't know Hotaru I just don't know." she said standing slowly back up.

Suddenly the wall at the end of the end of the hallway was blown apart, and two creatures that resembled gorillas, except with silver blue scales instead of fur, were standing there.

"There they are," said one of the creature "We need to kill them before the guardians arrive."

With that the creatures charged at the girls at full speed.

"Hotaru run." yelled Setsuna as she gabbed the girl's wrist and took off running.

The girls sprinted down the hall and around the corner.

"They're catching up miss Setsuna." yelled Hotaru as a flash of silver flew by her ear severing a few strands of hair. "They're attacking too."

"I know just keep running until we can find some help."

"Ahhhh!" screamed Hotaru as one of the creatures scales connected with the side of her ankle and she fell.

"Goodbye little Saturn princess." said the creature as he made ready to dig his claws into Hotaru's soft flesh.

"Hotaru!" Setsuna screamed

Quicker than light two orbs, one maroon and one black, flew through the window and hit the creatures knocking them back down the hall and through the wall. The black orb moved in front of Hotaru and became a phoenix and the maroon became a butterfly before Setsuna.

The phoenix began speaking, "Hotaru, princess and senshi of Saturn, I am Heda I have been sent to guard and guide you."

The butterfly spoke saying, "Setsuna, princess and senshi of Pluto, I Crons have been sent here to guard and guide you."

Together they spoke, "Now we restore to you your memories and powers as the sailor senshi of Pluto and Saturn."

"I remember now." said Setsuna quickly, "I am sailor Pluto, guardian of the Space Time Gate."

"And I am sailor Saturn, soldier of death and rebirth." quickly chimed in Hotaru.

"Now girls transform and get rid of those creatures."

"Right"

**Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up**

**Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up**

A flash of bright light and the girls were changed into their senshi forms.

"Lets go Saturn." said Pluto running towards the new hole in the side of the building.

"Oh no. They have there powers back." said one of the creature throwing a hand full of blades at Pluto.

"Pluto Deadly Scream." said Pluto launching an orb of purple energy at the incoming projectiles. Which destroyed them but cancelled out her attack as well. "That's not good."

"My turn." said the other creature launching a fist full of blades at Saturn.

"Silence Glaive Surprise." Saturn shouted launching a wave of energy at the blades which were quickly destroyed but, stopped her attack as well.

"Pluto I think we might be in a bit of trouble here."

"I think your right. Crons a little help please these creatures are to powerful for us to take down.

"Pluto Saturn say Sacred Guardian Power Make Up" and we will make you stronger.

"Alright."

**Pluto Sacred Guardian Power Make Up **

**Saturn Sacred Guardian Power Make Up**

Crons and Heda quickly turned into orbs again and sped to Pluto and Saturn and collided with them combining their powers in a flash of light.

When the light died down Pluto now had a pair of blue butterfly wings on her back the bow on her chest now resembled a pair of butterfly wings and the gem in the middle was now long and slender resembling the body of a butterfly. The jewel in her tiara became a very strong shade of garnet and the metal turned to silver. The jewel hanging from her choker also became the shape of a butterfly and a very deep shade of garnet itself.

Saturn also went through a large change. Her front bow became a black feathers, her back bow and ribbons as well. Her tiara as well became silver and her gem became a very dark purple almost black in color. Her hair was no longer in a short bob but now was long and flowing extending down her back to her back bow. She now wore gloves that had black feathers at the wrists and at her elbows.

"Wow. I can feel so much power now. Lets get 'em Saturn."

"This new power is still no match for us." roared the creature fighting with Pluto launching more blades at her.

"Please that old trick won't work on me ever again." she said raising the garnet rod.

**Pluto Sacred Time Seal Scatter **

Yelled Pluto making a large circle with the rod which them shattered into thousands of shards and flew towards her assailant. They destroyed the creatures blades then continued on to the creature itself completely shredding it.

"Now how can this b…." the creature cried out before falling apart.

"NO!" roared the second creature throwing massive amounts of blades Saturn. "Brother, I will avenge you."

"I'm not giving you that option." said Saturn raising the Silence Glaive.

**Saturn Sacred Silence Cloak**

From the blade of the glaive shot out a net very similar to a spiders web which ensnared the creature along with his own blades which sank deep within him armor cracking it.

"My armor what have you done to me?" the creature roared at Saturn as she charged and sank the glaive deep within its skull.

"Ended you." Saturn answered back before the creature dissolved into dust.

After the battle ended Crons and Hadi removed themselves from the senshi who returned to their normal senshi forms and then quickly into there human forms.

"What were those things?" Asked Pluto

"They are called Fanglers. But this is not the time nor the place to get into this. We need to get back to Rei's temple and all will be explained once everyone arrives. With that Crons turn into a butterfly barrette and landed in Setsuna's hair

"Alright lets go…." said Setsuna looking at Hotaru "… oh my God."

Hotaru now stood next to Setsuna a teen of eighteen wearing a pair of black lace up ankle boots with black fish net leggings. That went up to a short black denim skit. On top she wore a black denim vest and a pair of fingerless black leather gloves. Her hair was still to the length of her lower back. She wore pair of black rose earrings with a matching necklace. But the most striking feature of all was a tattoo of a black phoenix on Hotaru's back whose wings extended down her arms to her elbows.

"What happened to you?" asked Setsuna her mouth gaping.

"Well the power of Heda was enough for me to turn back into my grown form." said Hotaru very plainly.

"Were did the tattoo come from?"

"It's Heda. Where Crons turned into a barrette for you Heda turned into a tattoo for me."

"Okay then lets get to Rei's temple."

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

A young shrine priestess is walking slowly through an orchard of cherry trees on an early spring day.

"There is no where like Japan when the cherry blossoms are in bloom." said the young priestess.

Suddenly from deep in the orchard was a large splintering crack of a tree snapping.

"What was that?" the priestess asked herself running toward the source of the noise.

In the middle of the orchard there was a large cherry tree snapped through the trunk laying on the ground.

"What could have happened here?" she asked getting closer to the tree noticing deep cuts in the trunk, "Are these claw marks? I must consult the sacred fire.

With that she raced back to the temple. Two ravens sat on top of an arch way watching here carefully.

"Ne tora ushi u mi tatsu tori uma hitsuji saru inu I." said the priestess as she se sat in front of a burning fire forming hand seals.

Within the flames appears an image of an ape with scales for fur.

"What is that thing?" said the priestess jumping back in surprise as the flames blazed upwards turning dark red.

"We're called Fanglers." said the creature that shone in the flames which was now standing I'm the doorway "And now princess of Mars you get to die."

As Rei slowly backed a way from the Fanglers towards the fire a rock flew down from the ceiling and hit the left Fangler in the side of the head.

"What was that?" roared the Fangler as all three of them jerked there heads towards the ceiling where a tall brunette in a beige school uniform with her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Leave her alone ordered the girl as she launched another rock at the creature and jumped down to the floor."

"Well, well aren't we lucky the Jupiter princess has come the rescue. Now we can kill them both easily." said the lead Fangler as he hurled a fistful of blades at the girls.

The girls quickly dove out the way and the blades crashed through the back wall.

"I won't let you destroy my temple." said Rei as she reached into a pocket in her robe and pulled out a fist full of sutras. "Evil spirits dispel." and threw the sutras at the Fanglers sticking to them and burning them.

Suddenly a fire red and an emerald green orb shot through the hole in the wall and knocked the Fanglers out the door. The green orb came to rest and turned into a wolf in front of the brunette girl. As the red orb came in front of Rei and turned into a raven.

"Makoto princess and senshi of Jupiter, I am Zea I have been sent to be your guardian and guide."

"Rei princess and senshi of Mars, I am Artemé I have been sent to be your guardian and guide."

Speaking together "We now restore your memories and powers as sailor senshi." Rei and Mako's planet signs shone on there fore heads as the as there memories returned to them.

"Now transform and get rid of these creatures."

**Mars, Crystal Power Make Up**

**Jupiter, Crystal Power Make Up**

Flashes of green and red light and the girls appeared in there senshi forms.

"Lets get 'em Mars."

"Great they got there powers back."

"No big deal we'll still be able to destroy them easily." Said the leader as he hurled a handful of blades at Jupiter.

**Jupiter Oak Evolution **yelled Jupiter as she spun launching green orbs at the blades destroying them. Unfortunately her attack was not able to continue onto the Fangler.

"My turn. **Mars Flame Sniper**" yelled Mars as a arrow of fire shot at the Fangler who threw a Handful of blades at the arrow stopping it.

"We don't have enough power to stop them. Artemé."

"Zea, can you do anything to help us?"

"Say Sacred Guardian Power Make Up, and we will be able to help you."

**Jupiter Sacred Guardian Power Make Up**

**Mars Sacred Guardian Power Make Up**

Artemé and Zea turned back into there orb forms and quickly flew into the girls combining the powers in flashes of green and red light.

When the light faded Jupiter stood there in a new uniform her scarf was trimmed in gold and had a lightning bolt edge. Her boots and gloves where now trimmed in salt and pepper fur which also was covering her shoulders.. The trim of her skit was also trimmed in gold and had a lightning bolt edge. The gem in her chest bow was I bright emerald and now shaped like a rose as well was the gem on the choker. Her tiara had become silver with lightning bolt details and the gem was a bright emerald.

Mars's uniform now was adorned with a pair of purple black wings. She had a gold bracelet on each wrist. Her Tiara was now silver with flame details and the gem a brilliant ruby. Her bows and shoulders had become purple black feathers like her wings. Her chest jewel had become the same ruby as her tiara jewel and was shaped like a raven and she now had ankle bracelets with raven charms on them.

"Alright Jupiter lets see what kind of power we have now."

"It still won't be enough to beat us." roared the leader throwing a handful of blades at Jupiter.

"Please those old toys won't work this time." she said a she flipped backwards to give herself some room.

**Jupiter Sacred Howling Thunder**

The antenna in her tiara raised as she spun around and gathering electric energy from the air. Forming a circle of electric energy in her hands in front of her then let out a wolfish howl that produce a thunderbolt that went through the ring sending several rings down the thunderbolt as it flew at the Fangler destroying the blades and striking him exploding in a large electrical blast.

"Wow! Jupiter, its rather apparent that your power has increased. Lets see if mine has."

**Mars Sacred Fire Tail**

She flew into the air and the charms on her ankles began to glow bright red as she flew. Then burst into flames forming a long flaming ribbon behind her as she flew. Reaching down she grabbed the flames on her ankles and using them like whips rapped them around the Fangler who burst into flame and became nothing but, a pile of ashes.

*********

After the battle Artemé and Zea returned to there animal forms and the girls turned back to normal.

"Alright we need to get ready the other senshi should be here soon."

"Well two of them are already here." said Setsuna from the doorway.

We just need to hope the others make it here as easily as we did.


	4. Chapter 4

An aqua green and a sapphire blue orb floated silently over the large lap pool.

"The fanglers aren't here yet, I guess we could let the girls finish there swim meet, before we restore there memories." mused the sapphire orb, " What do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess that's okay. If you think that's wise. You are supposed to be a being of intelligence after all."

BANG! The starting pistol sounded as eight girls dove into the pool and raced as faced as they could to the other end of the pool and back. Among was the swimmers were a girl with short blue hair and one with shoulder length messy aqua green hair.

The girls made it back to the starting line with the girl with aqua hair just barely out stretching the blue haired girl.

As the girls climbed out of the pool and were congratulated by their teammates the was a crash of broken glass from above followed by a shower of glass. The girls jerked their heads up to see no less than a dozen gorilla looking creatures above them.

"Everyone run! Get out of here. Ami and I will distract them."

"Lets go Michiru." Said the blue haired girl as she flung a wake board towards the creatures.

"Like that's going to do anything, little princess of Mercury." said one of the fanglers as he tossed a couple of blades at the girls, with the wake board bouncing off him harmlessly.

"Ami quickly into the pool" screamed Michiru grabbing Ami and diving into the pool.

"We have to help the girls." yelled the aqua orb.

"We can't there are still to many people around we can't reveal the girls."

The girls then rose out of the pools being force to breathe.

"Now, everyone fire." ordered the lead Fangler. "Above all we have to make sure that these two do not survive. They are two of the most dangerous senshi."

As the blades flew at the girls, unable to dodge them, the orbs sprang into action. The aqua orb dove into the water encircling the girls in a dome of water. The sapphire orb then crashed into the dome freezing it solid. The blades hit the dome cracking it but not braking it.

"Ami, were did this ice come from?"

"I don't know Michiru this defies all logic for this ice to randomly form like this."

The aqua orb then came to rest in front of Michiru, turning into a snake, while the sapphire orb formed an owl in front of Ami.

"Who/What are you?"

"There is no time to explain now Ami princess and senshi of Mercury. Just Know that I Ateana am here to protect you. And as the guardian of the planet Mercury I restore you memories of you former life."

"And I Psida, as guardian of the planet Neptune, restore your memories and powers as senshi and princess of Neptune."

**Mercury Crystal Power Make-Up**

**Neptune Crystal Power Make-Up**

The girls were enveloped in light then sprang to the side of the pool now clad in their senshi uniforms.

"So what you're still not strong enough to defeat us." roared the lead Fangler, as the rest launched another wave of blades at the girls.

"I don't think so. **Mercury Aqua Rhapsody**." yelled Mercury as she strummed the Mercury Harp materializing a deluge of icy water, washing away the Fangler blades.

"My turn now. **Neptune Deep Submerge**." yelled Neptune as she launched an orb of water at the lead Fangler. Simply exploding and knocking him backwards but otherwise leaving him unharmed.

"Sorry Michiru I looks like you're attacks not strong enough." said Ami audibly disappointed.

"Why don't we combine our attacks into one."

"Good idea let's do it. **Mercury Aqua Rhapsody**."

**Neptune Deep Submerge**

Ami's deluge of water surrounded Michiru's orb forming a comet of water. Flying straight at le lead Fangler.

"Nice try little princesses a few blades should destroy this too." mocked the Fangler throwing a handful of blade at the aqua comet.

The blades collided into the comet vaporizing and then continued onto the Fangler destroying him.

"We got him Ami"

"Yeah, but, that was only one. We can't do that for all of them. Ateana can you help us?"

"Say Sacred Guardian Power Make Up, and we will be able to help you."

**Mercury Sacred Guardian Power Make-Up**

**Neptune Sacred Guardian Power Make-Up**

Ateana and Psida then turned back into balls and flew into Ami and Michiru combining powers with them in flashes of aqua and sapphire light.

When the light faded Mercury now stood in a new uniform, her scarf was trimmed in a jagged icicle pattern leading down to a normal bow but that was now adorned with an gem shaped like an owl's head. He skirt was now a bi-layered dart skirt with her normal blue top layer with a light blue under layer. She had her normal boots except that they had an icicle heel. Her tiara was now silver adorned with a sapphire and a snowflake details. But the most striking new feature was a large pair of ice blue wings.

Neptune's uniform now had long kimono style sleeves, her scarf now had a wave edged detail. Her bow gem was now shaped like a coiled snake, her skirt was also now bi layered the top being her standard aqua green with the bottom layer now being a pale green. Her gloves and shoes had extendable fins to allow her move better in water, and her tiara was now silver with a green tourmaline gem, and wave carving details.

"Alright Mercury lets see what we can do now."

No sooner had they finished transforming then the Fangler's launched another storm of blades at them. Neptune dove into the pool and Mercury spread her wings and rose upward effortlessly dodging the blades.

As Neptune hit the water her skirt began to glow and long glowing ribbons extended from it rapping around her legs like a cocoon, when the ribbon finished rapping they turned into a shiny aqua green snake skin. So, no instead of legs she had a sea snakes tail. Touching her tiara her face was covered in a bubble like mask allowing her to breathe under water. She had never been as able to move in water as she was now. She was able to effortlessly as if she was one with the water.

"Lets get them Mercury I'll start you off."

**Neptune Sacred Hydro Serpent Ensnare**

She opened her hands on either side of the gem on her chest and an orb of water appeared. Throwing it into the pool the water began to glow. She raised her arms above her head and the water followed with them. Gather all the water together she threw it at the Fanglers as it flew it lengthened and turned into a large fanged snake, swallowing the Fanglers.

"Alright I guess its my turn now."

**Mercury Sacred Ice Shard Storm**

Her wings folded in around her froze covering themselves in a thick layer of ice. Then she thrust them open shattering the ice filling the air around her with hundred upon thousands of razor sharp shards of ice. Then violently began flapping her wings sending the shards flying at the Fanglers. Hitting the Hydro Serpent and turning into a cyclone of water and ice completely shredding the remaining Fanglers.

"Good job Michiru. Something tells me we need to get back to the temple."

"I know I have the same feeling lets go."


End file.
